


Is This Distracting Enough?

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: It's getting late and Minhyun decides that it's about time that Jonghyun put his games away and come to bed.





	Is This Distracting Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwanghyun (monochromekitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/gifts).



> Written for my favourite old grandma :3 Happy Birthday Min, hope you enjoy this short lil thing I wrote for you :)))))
> 
>  
> 
> Based off [this tumblr prompt](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/177814111989/i-dont-need-to-go-to-bed-im-not-tired-ill-be) and [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi/status/1057476663427051520).

Minhyun stealthily shuffled into his and Jonghyun’s shared room. The room was completely void of light, except for brightly glowing screen that illuminated Jonghyun’s face as he sat completely engrossed in the game that was he was playing. It took a moment for Minhyun’s eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness after having been in the brightly lit living room doing some cleaning.

Once his eyes were acclimatised to the darkness, he crept across the room towards where Jonghyun was hunched over his keyboard. There probably wasn’t any need to be so quiet and careful, he knew that once Jonghyun was focused on a game, it was unlikely that anything could divide his attention if he didn’t want it to.

As he got closer, he pulled up another chair next to Jonghyun’s own and shuffled close until they were pressed together side by side. Jonghyun remained unaffected.

Minhyun sat for a moment, facing Jonghyun, just taking the time to admire the latter’s features – the slight pout on Jonghyun’s lips and the tiny crease that formed between his eyebrows as his face scrunched slightly in concentration. It wasn’t often that Minhyun had the chance to just stare at Jonghyun like this, usually it wouldn’t take long before Jonghyun got a bit shy and batted Minhyun away with a mix of bashfulness and irritation. So Minhyun enjoyed just sitting beside Jonghyun as he played his games, if only just so that he could blatantly stare at the other man for however long he wanted.

Eventually, Minhyun remembered the real reason he had come to find Jonghyun, other than just to admire him freely of course, and so reluctantly he pulled himself out of the daze that he’d fallen under in the past few minutes.

Slowly and tentatively, Minhyun reached over with his hand to snake his hand under where Jonghyun’s own was curled over the keys of his keyboard and slotted their fingers together loosely, making sure that his hand didn’t impede Jonghyun’s gameplay. Minhyun watched as Jonghyun’s brow furrowed slightly at the sudden intrusion, which Minhyun took as a bad sign and so he began to retract his hand only to have Jonghyun grab it mid-way through its retreat and return it back to where it had previously been held under his own against the keyboard. The furrow between Jonghyun’s brows smoothed out as a light flush could be seen appearing on Jonghyun’s cheeks under the glowing light of the monitor in front of him. Minhyun could hardly contain the grin that took over his features as a result of this surprising turn of events.

This was going far better than he could have hoped.

After a minute or so, Minhyun decided to see how far he could push this new development until Jonghyun pushed _him_.

Minhyun hedged closer to the edge of his seat and closer into Jonghyun’s side as his thumb began to slowly caress the side of Jonghyun’s own hand. Then, seeing as Jonghyun still wasn’t acknowledging him, he leaned into Jonghyun’s space further until he could rest his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder and surreptitiously brush his lips against Jonghyun’s cheek every now and then.   

It wasn’t long until apparently it was distracting enough to garner Jonghyun’s attention.

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun said plainly, to which Minhyun hummed in acknowledgment.

“What are you doing?”

“What are you talking about?” Minhyun asked innocently as he pressed his lips lightly against Jonghyun’s jaw.

Jonghyun huffed a breath and had he not been trying hard to focus on his game, Minhyun would be that his eyes would probably be rolling at his response.

“What do you want?” Jonghyun questioned once more.

“It’s getting late, Jonghyun-ah.” He pointed out.

“So it is.” Jonghyun said dismissively, his eyes not even bothering to glance over at the clock beside him.

“You should stop and go to bed.” Minhyun suggested as he brought his forehead to rest against the side of Jonghyun’s head, lightly murmuring his words into Jonghyun’s ear.

“I don’t need to go to bed. I’m not tired. I’ll be fine.” Jonghyun argued, his eyes still never leaving the screen in front of him. Minhyun resisted the urge to huff in frustrated exasperation.

“But Jju-yah, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come to bed with me,” Minhyun mumbled as he deepened his tone to a more seductive pitch that he knew would be far more effective at catching Jonghyun’s attention. “I can’t sleep without you in my arms.”

“O-oh.”

Minhyun felt Jonghyun tense slightly in surprise at the sudden change of tone and when Minhyun’s other hand came up to trail lightly along the length of Jonghyun’s thigh. Minhyun let his hand fiddle with the bottom hem of Jonghyun’s shorts before letting his fingers slide along Jonghyun’s bare skin, making Jonghyun’s breath hitch slightly.

“A-are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping habits?” Jonghyun asked pointedly, but any real heat behind his words was obscured by the slightly quiver in his voice as Minhyun’s fingers trailed higher and higher up the inside of his thigh, making the material of his shorts bunch up at the top of his leg.

“Is it working?” Minhyun punctuated his question by pressing his lips gently against the corner of Jonghyun’s own.

“N-no.” Jonghyun forced out. Minhyun watched his Adam’s Apple bob up and down suddenly as Jonghyun gulped deeply.

“Are you sure?” Minhyun asked, letting his lips brush over Jonghyun’s skin as he spoke.

Jonghyun made no response but out of the corner of his eye, Minhyun saw the screen pop up with a large ‘GAME OVER’ across the screen, and the way Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily was enough of an answer for him anyway.

Minhyun smirked deviously against Jonghyun’s lips as the latter turned and pulled Minhyun towards him.

“I hate you.” Jonghyun grumbled as they pulled away from each other a few minutes later with laboured breaths.

“No you don’t.” Minhyun quipped cheerily as he reached over and shut down Jonghyun’s computer before dragging the other up and towards their bed.

Once they were both comfortably snuggled beneath their duvet and settled in their usual sleeping position as a mess of tangled limbs, Jonghyun pressed a soft kiss against Minhyun’s lips before ducking his head down to rest it against Minhyun’s chest.

“You’re right, I don’t.” He mumbled against Minhyun’s t-shirt as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Minhyun smiled as he tightened his hold on Jonghyun and closed his eyes to follow Jonghyun into the land of dreams.

“Good night, Jju, dream of me.” He joked.

Jonghyun puffed out a short breath of exasperation.

“Night.” Came the response, tinged with an air of fondness.

It wasn’t long until they both succumbed to the pull of sleep and let their imaginations colour their dreams with thoughts of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I hope this was acceptable, hopefully I'll be able to get back into things in the future...
> 
> But in the meantime, you can find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl). Screaming and rambling welcome.


End file.
